I Won't Tell
by lizteroid
Summary: Summary: Asylum fic, Monsignor happens upon a young Mary Eunice who has found herself distracted by something whilst completing her rounds.


_**Author's Note:**_This is my first _Asylum_ fic in a while, be kind. I'm also pretty busy with work and having no internet is not helping at all. Goddamnit China, Y U gotta make things so difficult?

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice, since arriving at Briarcliff Manor had been bumped up within the chain of command. From first entering the sanitarium as Jude's newest and youngest charge, to becoming the administration assistant, to finally becoming Jude's right hand assistant, Mary Eunice was the golden child among the other nuns, and they saw how it was. They did _not_ like it. As soon as they saw the change in logistics and commands, they somewhat shunned the young nun, for no fault of her own, she was just following orders, like she was supposed to.

Jude knew what was happening, between the rabble of nuns, more like the gossip circle...and they called themselves sisters...she tried but decided against it, it would only make things worse for the newest, sweetest nun at Briarcliff. She did wonder about Mary Eunice though; had she been born so simple, or had she been dropped on her head as an infant? Jude didn't know but one thing she did know was that Mary Eunice was loyal, she was timid and would do whatever she was told to do, which was a bonus when working at a sanitarium.

The introductions for the young nun had been brief, there were only three people she _really_ needed to know about; Jude, Dr. Arden and Monsignor Howard. The latter being the most important as he was the guiding light for their institution, he would oversee any matters Jude was unable to handle, and Mary Eunice being ostracized by the other nuns was becoming something of the talk between he and Jude at their dinners. On this particular night, Jude had made Timothy's favorite; coq au vin with braised shallots, parsnips and broccoli while they discussed the happenings at Briarcliff, the disappearances of two of the patients and the newest sister's obedience.

They had discussed an action plan for her, how she could be used to her maximum (which they presumed wouldn't be much) capabilities, and how she could benefit them best. Timothy had told Jude not to be so hard on the young nun, she was still only a girl, probably unwise to the ways of the world and people.

"You really shouldn't think of her as such a simple mind, Jude. Mary Eunice was sent to use for a reason, we have yet to find out that reason, keep her focused on the good in this world, she'll come around eventually and the other sisters will soon take a shine to her. You'll see..." Timothy smiled across to Jude as he scooped some of his meal onto his fork before he proceeded to taste it, as if for the first time over.

"And how am I supposed to do that, Timothy?" Jude queried.

"Grant her more power. She'll soon see that she has responsibilities and she'll pander to them."

"You're sure?"

"Quite." Timothy nodded.

It was a few seconds later that the young nun rushed into the kitchen, looking panic stricken and panting heavily, "Sister Jude, you must come immediately!" she spurted, "There's been another incident in the common room...Spivey and..." it was only then did Mary Eunice even realize that Jude and Timothy were still dining and she felt her cheeks flushing, "I'm sorry. I know you said last time I should knock before I..."

"What happened? What'd that goddamn Spivey this time?" Jude hissed and sighed as she stood, glancing briefly to Timothy.

"I'm not entirely sure, Sister Catherine had him restrained. I came here as fast as I could..."

Removing the napkin that had gathered among the cloth of her habit, Jude tossed it onto the table with a harsh sigh before she followed behind Mary Eunice who had already scuttled out of the kitchen, to head to the scene of the crime. Sister Jude was in no mood for foul play from the inmates, they had been testing her patience more and more recently, and this was no different.

Upon finishing up their meal -Jude had rushed off to attend some business in the common room- Timothy showed himself out of the kitchen and before leaving the asylum, deciding to take a stroll, allowing himself to walk off his food and pay visits to any patients wandering the corridors of Briarcliff. Timothy happened upon several of the inmates but none seemed too enthralled or conscious of his presence with them.

Continuing his stroll through the institution he effectively was in charge of running, Timothy continued to think about his staff; Jude and her advances, how she looked at him throughout their dinners and suppers, how she spoke of great things and how high he should move up the prestigious career ladder within the Church. And then there was Mary Eunice, a defenceless, simple and pure sister, sent to one place she shouldn't really have been sent to. She was the light within Briarcliff, the one clean soul amid the sea of rot and decay.

Alighting Jude's _'Stairway to Heaven'_ Timothy rounded a corner and spotted a familiar figure clothed in the familiar black and white cloth of the Church. It was Mary Eunice, standing in the middle of the corridor, seeming lost with her back to him. She had not made it to the common room to accompany Jude with the commotion that was happening there and he wondered why she was on the second floor. As Timothy was about to proceed towards her however, Mary Eunice's breath hitched in her throat and she careened off to the side, leaning against a wall. He stayed at his corner, eyeing the young blonde suspiciously, _what was she up to...?_

Mary Eunice stood with her back against the wall, even through her thick, heavy habit she could feel the cold ceramic against her, chilling her spine as she stood transfixed. The blonde swallowed hard, listening. She'd never really done it before, listened. She'd never had time to listen to anything, but now here she was, listening intently. When the common room was open, the inmates were usually rounded up and sent there, but there were occasions when the orderlies missed a couple and they stayed back in their cells. This was one of those occasions.

The blonde could hear them, every detail of their act; the pants, moans, the creak and jerks of the metal bedframe with each thrust...Mary Eunice had only once before heard the most intimate sounds of intercourse, and even then she hadn't really known what was happening. But now, she had figured it out for herself, like a child discovering an anthill for the first time..._slap...slap...slap_...swallowing as she heard the thrusts from within the cell, echoing from the tiles that surrounded the inmates, Mary Eunice dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she stood, frozen to the spot.

She could feel the reactions her body produced; the flush working its way from inside her habit and up her neck to her face, the fluttering sensation in her lower abdomen, the tingling she felt and the sudden hot flash she felt as she continued to listen. Mary Eunice found herself grasping at the wall to steady herself as she discovered her legs weakening. What was happening to her? She never felt a sensation like it before. She continued to chew on her lip, her morals fighting their way for the spotlight, was she to barge into the cell and order the perpetrators to cease their act, causing embarrassment for all involved, or was she to continue with her rounds as though it had never happened?

She didn't know. The latter option seemed more viable, she didn't think she was in a high enough position to make that decision, Jude would deal with it when she had time to do so. But, the walking away part was proving to be more difficult than Mary Eunice intended it to be. As she tried to take a step away from the cell, she felt that tingling return to her abdomen...immediately, she swallowed hard and exhaled shakily, leaning back against the wall and squeezing her thighs together in the process, which somewhat relieved some of the tension building within her.

Timothy, on the other hand was taking something from this experience: to spy was both something great and something deadly. He noticed how poor Mary Eunice stood, ashen-faced with a beetroot flush in her cheeks as she stood -or barely stood- against the wall. He couldn't really admit it but, he found great enjoyment in watching the young nun unravelling before him. It was obvious to Timothy what was happening, and it was more obvious that this was her first sexual, if not brief, encounter and he was there to enjoy every second of it.

Once more, Mary Eunice attempted to step away from the wall but instead found herself shaking. It was at that point that Timothy finally revealed himself, in an attempt to bid a rescue upon the young nun from her current predicament. He took a few seconds before stepping up behind her and smiling momentarily as he gazed over her form before he offered assistance.

"Sister, you look...in pain. Can I help you...?" he questioned lightly, his tone airy.

"Oh, Father!" Mary Eunice gasped and turned her face to him, "I-I need to sit down, please...?"

Nodding, Timothy smiled again and offered his hand to her, "Of course, Sister. This way." he guided her toward an open office on the opposite side of the corridor where he closed the door in order to drown out the sounds Mary Eunice had found herself so perceptive to. After sitting her down, Timothy moistened his lips, "Now, Sister how can I help you?"

After a brief few seconds, Mary Eunice tilted her head back, allowing her mouth to hang open as she gazed up at Timothy before her. Blinking, feeling herself still aroused by what she had witnessed, Mary Eunice raised her brows and shook her head, "Wh-what were they doing?"

Almost immediately, Timothy responded, "Fornicating..."

"F...fornicating..." she exhaled, with what seemed like difficulty, "That's what that was..?" she muttered to herself.

Leaning forward slightly, Timothy sighed gently and questioned the blonde, "You're not yet wise to the world, are you Sister?" he watched as she turned her face off to the side before he continued, "What you felt, Mary Eunice was something so natural. It is true, it may not be right in the eyes of our God, but it is something he intended to happen..." a few seconds of silence passed before Mary Eunice turned back to face Timothy, her lips parted slightly.

"It's natural for me to feel like this? The..." she trailed off.

"It made you feel aroused, didn't it?" looking to her lap, Mary Eunice nodded before Timothy continued, "Tell me how?"

"H-how...?"

"Tell me how it made you feel. To hear their sin..." Timothy was all but smirking now as he devoured the image of Mary Eunice before him, in the chair as she shrank under his gaze, under his scrutiny. Jude was right, the young nun really was simple, but she had a cuteness about her, little a young girl. She _was_ a young girl, but her innocence and purity made her seem much younger than she really was.

Turning her gaze up to him, she shifted in her seat, raising her shoulder and turning her head to it while she flicked her eyes around the room, trying to focus on something other than the sounds she had heard out in the corridor. She felt as Timothy's hand came down to rest on her open shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze to reassure her it was okay.

"Think of this as a confession, Mary Eunice."

Frowning, the young blonde swallowed and gave a meek nod before she began, "I...well, I stopped in the corridor, Monsignor. I could hear these...these noises, and I know it was wrong, Father but, I stayed. And, I listened." she began shakily, "I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed..."

He nodded and took a seat beside her, his hand still resting upon her shoulder, still squeezing lightly, "Continue, please..."

"Well, I..." Mary Eunice faltered slightly, "Is this really necessary, Father?" she asked, turning to face him. What occurred next, she had had no clue was going to happen. In mere milliseconds, the young nun felt Timothy's mouth upon hers, his lips seeking out hers in a fit of unabashed desire. She didn't know what to do, the feelings she had felt just minutes earlier out in the corridor returned to her, overtaking the rest of her senses and rendering her somewhat moot to everything around her.

Pulling back, Timothy nodded to Mary Eunice and allowed his smile to return, "Continue, Mary Eunice. Continue..."

"I felt...what I'm feeling now."

"And, what is that, my child?"

"It started out as this hot, almost like a sweat...rising up from the pit of my stomach, up and around my heart, through my lungs, my chest, my neck and to my cheeks." Mary Eunice explained, "I can feel it now..." she whispered, lowering her gaze to her lap once more. She exhaled slowly, shakily before she continued, "Then I felt this-this...fluttering, as though I had butterflies trying to escape, that was around here..." she moved her hand over her lower abdomen to show Timothy about where she felt the butterfly sensation.

"And then?"

"And then, I-I couldn't really stand up. It felt like there was something inside me..."

"You've never felt it before?" Timothy questioned.

"Never."

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to, what...Father?"

"Do you want to feel what their sin feels like?"

"What their...sin feels like...?" Mary Eunice was beyond confused now.

"I won't tell if you don't, Sister."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I'm unsure as to whether to end it here and keep the air of mystery, I kind of like 'the unknown' of what Mary Eunice felt.


End file.
